


Explore the World-a Slime Rancher fanfic

by yanderebunny303



Category: Slime Rancher
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderebunny303/pseuds/yanderebunny303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pink slime decides to leave home and explore the World. On the way, they find their answers, but it leads to more questions. As they travel further, they realize they should be more concerned about surviving than solving their mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid idea, I know.

I’m a pink slime. I live on the Far, far range. The boundaries for my exploration are the arch that separates us slimes from the ranch, and a rock that marks where I’m not allowed to go further. I’ve only been alive for a few hours, so I have much to see of the World. 

I’ve heard from the older pink slimes that the pogofruits’ harvest has been delayed, and we could be short on food for who knows how long.

We ended up starving ourselves for days, not knowing what to do about our situation.

We were on the brink of giving up hope, considering either moving the pack or all jumping into the vast Slime Sea, where we could be reborn once again on the World.

Suddenly, two strange, glowing objects were thrown from the arch.

As they rolled to us, we inspected them carefully. 

They looked familiar, yet different. They were...plorts?

One of them was a glistening blue color, with sharp spikes ( that were, of course, not at all dangerous to us, since we’re made of gelatinous goo ). The other was a warm gray, with two dark stripes on the side.

These could be extremely dangerous, for all we know. But one hungry slime was so desperate for food that they volunteered to try them.

They ate the blue one first. In a flash of light, they grew rocky spikes on their back and stomach, at the same time still remaining pink. They looked as hungry as they were before.

Dissatisfied, they bounced toward the second one and devoured it quickly as the first.

Let’s just say that the result was a bit more frightening.

They took the appearance of a sludge filled with a swirling, prismatic array of colors, making odd, undescribable sounds. With a roar, it pounced on an elderly slime and gulped them down effortlessly.

We were all in grave danger, but we knew better than to run-er, slide? For all we knew, the places around our secluded territory could be even more hazardous than this.

The cause of our death would be by this ravenous creature.

It went on, eating up our group and multiplying as it did.

All of a sudden, a shadowy figure walked up to the base of the arch. 

“Ah, dang it. More Tarrs? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Tarrs.

That’s what they are. A Tarr.

All eyes were on it as it handily sucked up and threw all of the Tarrs into the Slime Sea.

What was it? It was too big to be a slime...or a talking pogofruit…

That could only mean one thing.

It was a slime rancher.

“It’s a slime rancher,” I said, to those around me.

“That can’t be,” a nearby slime spoke back. “There are no ranchers here.”

I doubted that, but we had bigger things to worry about. An elder slime bounced twice to get our attention.

“From here on, all slimes of our community are to be aware of these monsters. We must educate all newborn pink slimes about them so we prevent this from happening again.”

The good news was that the pogofruits had finally grown ripe, and were falling to the ground by the minute.

With half of us gone, our feast was not as enjoyable.

Most of the slimes were chatting and theorizing about the Tarr, but I had something different on my mind.

If those plorts were not pink…

Were there more slimes?


	2. Leaving home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating! My deepest apologies and sniffles for taking so long. 
> 
> I have good news; I finally set up this story on Deviantart as a comic! I haven't gotten very far, but a start is a start.  
> Cover page: https://yanderebunny303.deviantart.com/art/Explore-the-World-a-Slime-Rancher-fanfic-cover-726518518  
> Page 1: https://yanderebunny303.deviantart.com/art/pg-1-Explore-the-World-a-Slime-Rancher-fanfic-726519295
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The first thing I felt when stepping into the new territory was fear.

What if I couldn’t find enough food?

What if I, like that monster, accidentally fell into those dark, swirling waters?

What if I encountered another of them?

I didn’t know.

I could still remember the day after the tragedy. New slimes were immediately informed of Tarrs and how they were created. When a pink slime ate a blue plort, they would become a strange slime with a crown of rocks on one’s head. When a pink slime ate a grey plort, they would become a strange, whiskered slime. If a pink slime ate more than one kind of plort, however, they would bring death to their community, transforming into a black, rainbow-streaked monster, eating all that was in their path, destroyed who they once called friends and family.

I had pretty much memorized all this information, being one of the slimes responsible for teaching the young ones. I understood that staying safe was important, but I couldn’t help wonder why those plorts looked so...strange.

Blue and grey. Such unusual colors. I had never seen a blue plort before. The only things blue I had known in my short existence was the murky waters of the Slime Sea and the dark night sky. I had never seen a grey one, either. The only things grey were the rocks and occasional rotted food we had in our area.

It was this curiosity that drove me to propose an idea. I had convinced the rest of my slimes to send me off on an expedition, a quest to find the origin of those strange-colored plorts. They were reluctant at first, informing me that they had never sent a slime off the territory, but after nagging and nagging, they finally agreed to let me go.

As of now, I had most of the knowledge I needed. Instead of bringing food that would rot quickly, I decided I would depend on my knowledge to harvest food along the way. This meant I could even discover new foods to bring back to my home, if I ever came back. I knew carrots grew in dirt patches. I knew pogofruit trees grew in high, rocky crevices. If food could grow so often in a place as dry and sandy as my home, I could definitely find food on my journey.

I had one last feast of carrots and pogofruit with my fellow slimes, bid my friends farewell, and tearfully left for my journey. It was really just a few bounces forward, but I knew not to look back. It would be too painful, running back to them for another goodbye. 

It was just a few minutes ago that I left the confines of my territory for the vast unknown. I was scared. Very scared. This whole time, I had squeezed by eyes shut. I refused to acknowledge that I was away from home. I needed to calm down first. 

That is, before a voice broke into my thoughts.

“Can I help you?”

I open my eyes. It was a...another pink slime? It wasn’t one of my area, I would’ve recognized their voice and bounce. I wasn’t surprised, even our little place acknowledged how common pink slimes like us were. I just didn’t expect to find someone so soon. Still, knowing that there was one of my kind here made this whole place feel a little less alienated. I manage a smile.

“Hi, sorry. Are you from around here?”

I can tell they’re listening. They nod.

I really don’t know how to phrase this. “I’m looking for a...blue slime?”

The pink slime looks puzzled. “You mean a rock slime?”

Rock slimes. Rock slimes! That was their name! I should’ve known, from the crown of rocky spikes around the head of the plort. It was a rock slime!

Did that...did that mean that blue plort...was a rock plort?

I could feel myself getting giddy. I really didn’t think I would come to a conclusion so soon. Who knew the answer was right outside our territory walls?

Still, I didn’t know much about these rock slimes. I remembered their words - it was better to be more cautious than overly friendly, not matter which side you gravitated to.

I take a deep breath. “Could you...introduce me to one?”

I averted my gaze when I didn’t hear an answer. I see the slime bouncing towards a pile of carrots. I mentally sigh. I guess I stared off into space for so long they just assumed the conversation was done with.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to do this on my own,” I say, to no one in particular.

I had to start with my main goal. Meeting a rock slime.

That...that was a lot easier said than done, wasn't it? New terrain, new slimes. New place, new food. New dangers, new wonders. I tried not to fret. Everything was going to be okay. There was just one problem. 

What should I approach first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but having a ball of happiness and slime speak in this deep, thoughtful way is hilarious to me


End file.
